Lunchtime Lessons
by Randall Flagg2000
Summary: Sakura tries a desperate and wild attempt to get Sasuke's attention, but ends up pushing him over the edge. Fed up with her behavior, Sasuke decides to do something about it. Rated for spanking and Sakura's naughty inner self.


Don't ask. It just came to mind one night when I was thinking about what a Sasuke maniac Sakura is. Yeah that's right, it aggravates me and I do find it funny but it still aggravates me, wanna fight about it? Ha ha, just kidding, but if you get tired of Sakura's obsession or if you ever wondered about this kind of scenario, then here you go. Now read.

Oh and school is great.  
-Randall Flagg2000

(1)

TOCK! TOCK!

"_Just two more…"_

TOCK!

"_One more…"_

"Hi Sasuke!"

WHOOSH! POINK! "OH MY GOD SOMEBODY GET A DOCTOR!"

Sasuke Uchiha was not pleased with the direction his kunai had flown. It should have struck the straw dummy dead center in the chest, just a little bit to the right of the heart. The purpose of today's training exercise was to throw kunai into towards each of the body's chakra centers without actually piercing the vital areas so that the "victim" would be able to just barely survive and have enough life left for interrogation. Normally one would want to strike the vital spots directly for a quick victory, but not this time. Iruka Umino could be very picky about his training exercises when he wanted to be, not that he ever wasn't of course.

Sasuke Uchiha, pure descendent of the renowned Uchiha clan, had been methodically striking just to the side of each of the intended spots with relative ease up to this point. He had just been about to launch a kunai just towards the left of the chest where the final (and most forbidden) chakra gate had been located and call it a day.

And then one Sakura Haruno had leaped up behind him with her usual expression of happiness at seeing him.

Sasukue had not lost his composure, but he had been startled enough to mess up his throw. His kunai had gone flying far away from his target and had struck some poor sap that had been in the wrong place at the wrong time. Already the medical staff had carried off whoever had been struck. Students were standing around and whispering to each other about what had happened.

"Did you see that? The Uchiha guy missed with his throw!"

"Hope the other guy is going to be okay."

"Iruka-Sensei isn't going to be too happy about this!"

"Did you see where that guy got hit? I don't think he's going to be a full man again!"

Sakura of course wasn't paying much attention to this. She was blushing and giggling, trying to find the words that could best describe her feelings for the powerful boy. Of course, she couldn't quite find the words for this so she had to settle for a compliment.

"I knew you could strike those points Sasuke! You're the best!" Sakura giggled.

"_CHA! SASUKE IS THE BEST IN THIS WHOLE DAMN VILLAGE AND THE ENTIRE WORLD! CHA!"_ shouted Sakura's inner spirit. Unlike the external Sakura, the internal spirit always knew what to say and was never afraid to speak its mind.

Sasuke, always the loner, uttered a quiet "Hn." He wasn't pleased with his performance and was even less pleased with Sakura surprising him. The only thing that could make this even more degrading was if-

"Yeah! I finally got all eight points down! Believe it!"

-getting beaten by Naruto…

"Look Iruka-Sensei, I did it! I beat Sasuke and I pierced all of the charka points like you said!" Naruto shouted, showing his usual enthusiasm for any sort of exercise.

Iruka smiled. "Nice work Naruto, except for just one thing."

Naruto tilted his head to one side. "What's that Iruka-Sensei?"

Iruka took a breath and suddenly roared "YOU WERE SUPPOSED TO _AVOID_ STRIKING THE CHAKRA POINTS DIRECTLY! WEREN'T YOU PAYING ATTENTION?" The Chunin's head seemed to have grown to monstrous proportions as these words rushed out of his mouth and bowled Naruto over.

Never mind, he had still come out better then that loser.

"You mean to tell me I still lost? I don't believe this! Sasuke always does better then me at everything! He's nothing but a big cheater, believe it!" Naruto whined.

Sakura whirled around and brought her fist crashing into Naruto's dismayed face. "Shut up Naruto! Don't you ever talk about Sasuke that way!"

"_CHA! NEXT TIME I'LL KICK YOU IN THE BALLS!"_ shouted the inner Sakura.

Sasuke wasn't paying any attention to this. He was stalking off into the forest so he could get some time alone.

(2)

He brought his hands up and molded the chakra flowing through them with the speed and fluidity which had been trademarks of the Uchiha clan. He felt the power begin to course through him and he knew what to do next.

"Fire Style: Phoenix Flower Jutsu!" Sasuke shouted as he opened his mouth and let a spray of fireballs out. The blasts all rose into the air and finally burned massive holes into the ground. Sasuke looked over his handiwork and gave a ghost of a smirk.

"Hn, it worked."

Generally, Sasuke wouldn't have aimed at the ground, knowing the dangers of a forest fire, but he was in a particularly bad mood. One could see that as the patches of dirt left over from the blasts had spelled the words: NARUTO IS A LOSER.

Sasuke sat down on a tree stump to think. He generally kept his emotions to himself, preferring not to let them become known. Then again, that was what a ninja did right? A ninja must not let his emotions cloud his judgment, a command which was as old as time. So why had he acted like this? It didn't make any sense, but he had a pretty good idea of the answer.

It was enough that people actually thought becoming a Chunin meant anything to him and it was even more that they expected him to work with fools who were so interested in becoming Chunin that they made it seem more like a ritual then something to do. Honestly, the way people spoke about advancements in rank you would think it was just a fad then a position. And even after that there was still more to achieve which was treated as even greater a fad.

But Sasuke drew the line at being paired up with Naruto and Sakura. Naruto was as annoying as anything (although anybody could attest to that) and never ceased to amaze him in how much of a loser he was. The miserable little squirt couldn't even pull off the simplest Jutsu for God's sake! What reason did he have to be so energetic? He was pathetic, a trouble maker with no skills whatsoever. Again it made no sense.

And then there was the matter of that girl Sakura Haruno. Sasuke just didn't understood what she saw in him. Everytime he did something even remotely well she was drooling over him like a dog drooling over a piece of meat. He couldn't seem to go anywhere without her hounding him and giggling over him, trying to express her feelings to him and not getting the fact that he didn't give a damn through her thick head. And people said she was the most intelligent ninja in the academy!

As the stress built up within him more, Sasuke began kneading hand signs again to form another fire attack with his chakra. He needed some more time to cool down before he returned to the academy. He was just about to unleash another Phoenix Flower Jutsu when…

"Hi Sasuke!"

WHOOSH! Startled, Sasuke's head jerked away as the flames shot out and away from the bare earth. Two flames flew into the trees and one flame shot towards the window of the ninja academy's hospital wing. There was a crash, a loud squeal of agony and somebody saying "As if getting stabbed wasn't enough for one day!"

Sasuke spun around in anger at Sakura, wanting at that moment to strangle her. The girl took no notice of this as she was too busy laughing at the message written in the ground.

"Wow Sasuke I could not agree with you more! Naruto sure is annoying and there is no way he's as cool as you! I wonder how Iruka-Sensei ever let him become a ninja anyway. I mean all he ever does is-"

Sakura stopped when she realized that Sasuke was walking away from her. Odd; why would he leave if she was complimenting him? Couldn't he see that she cared about him? Ah well, he was probably just playing hard to get.

"Sasuke wait up! Would you like to have lunch with me?" Sakura called.

"I'll have lunch with you Sakura!" Naruto called, running up from behind her. Pretty soon he was sent flying into a tree, courtesy of Sakura's foot being crammed into his stomach.

"I wasn't talking to you Naruto Uzumaki!" Sakura shouted, her eyes flashing fire at the young boy. "Don't you know when a conversation is private?"

"Aw, come on Sakura! Nobody else will eat lunch with me! Can't I eat with you?"

"NO!" Sakura shouted, booting Naruto again and sending him careening into another tree. A moaning Naruto behind her, Sakura continued on her way to find Sasuke. She had been thinking about something in the back of her head for awhile. If Sasuke wouldn't acknowledge her feelings for him, then she would just have to stop being… well, subtle.

"_But what if he gets angry because of this? I haven't tried anything like this." _she thought to herself. _"Maybe this isn't so good after all. I could just try to eat later on with him instead of now."_

But Sakura could not accept that. It was either now or never, and if it was Sasuke at stake, then she chose the former. No turning back now. She had probably made the decision to follow through on this long ago anyway, even if the thought had not openly crossed her mind.

No. The time to act was now.

(3)

After the pretty stars were gone from his vision, Naruto stood up and shook his head to clear his vision. However whereas it takes a regular human being (Homo Sapian) awhile to recover from being kicked in the head twice, or at least a few minutes, the Naruto Uzumaki (Ninjus Annoyingum) could recover in a brief instant.

"Hey Sakura, where are you? I just wanted to eat with you? Is that too much to ask? We could have ramen and milk although the milk might not be such a good idea since almost all of the milk I have is spoiled and if I drink it I have to take a major sh-"

"I'm right here Naruto." Sakura sighed. She had been right next to him the whole time.

"Yeah, you really do care about me! Believe it!" Naruto shouted with glee.

It took all of Sakura's willpower to resist breaking Naruto's face right then and there, but she couldn't do that just yet. She needed the knuckleheaded ninja for once, and if he helped her pull this off she would at least be careful not the leave any bruises.

"Look Naruto, I think I've been sort of hard on you," Sakura gagged (her smile was so overzealously large that anyone-with the exception of Naruto-would have known from the beginning that she was faking), ",and I was wondering if you'd like to eat with me like you suggested!"

Now Sakura should have known better then to be so blunt with Naruto, but she was so disgusted by her means of obtaining Sasuke's attention (at least with what she had planned) that she couldn't think of anything. Of course, things only got worse…

"ATTENTION HIDDEN LEAF VILLAGE: SAKURA HARUNO WANTS TO EAT WITH Mmmmph!"

"Quiet you!" Sakura hissed as she stretched out Naruto's cheeks like silly putty. "I may be doing this, but there are two conditions! First off: YOU DON'T TELL ANYBODY!" The force of her voice knocked Naruto over again.

"Yeah and what's the second thing? Come on Sakura, tell me!" Naruto was bouncing up and down like a child at Christmas.

Now Sakura began to smile. "Well, you have too…"

(4)

Sasuke Uchiha sat alone at a table in the park of the hidden leaf village. He was eating a simple bowl of miso soup and a canteen of water. He felt a bit better now that he was away from Naruto and Sakura and he was hoping that neither of them would show up. They had better not. Neither of them ceased to annoy him.

He reflected on Sakura and the way she practically pissed herself whenever he walked by. She was supposed to be the most studious and most intelligent of the Genin, yet she was so easily distracted by the mere mention of his name. Not to mention she had the potential to become a powerful ninja (not that he cared about that though), yet she spent so much time beating on Naruto and thinking about him that she rarely ever trained. And what could she do? Not much, that was what. Throw a few shuriken and kunai, sure, and she knew a little bit of Taijutsu, but she still wasn't much. At the core of it all, she was lazy except in the case of trying to win him over.

Sasuke's brow furrowed as he contemplated all of this. She was such a brat in matters like this. It struck him as odd how only Kakashi noticed this. Had Iruka actually failed to notice Sakura's inattentiveness or had he simply been so busy yelling at Naruto for his various pranks that he didn't have time to tend to Sakura? Maybe the Chunins and Jounins weren't as smart as people made them out to be.

"_If I had my way, I'd make sure she wouldn't be like this. She's even more of a distraction then Naruto. I can't have any distractions or obstacles if I'm going to get my brother."_ Sasuke thought bitterly as he slurped up the last of his miso soup.

And that was when the most unexpected thing happened.

(5)

"Why are we doing this again Sakura?" Naruto asked. They were both perched on top of the mountain of the Hokage. Sakura was standing next to him, trying to look as sweet as she could.

"I told you already! Because if you do this for me, then I will… eat… lunch… with… y-y-ou…" Sakura seemed to be choking out the words and it was all she could do to keep her smile. Naruto of course, did not seem to notice this at all.

"You will?" Naruto crowed, leaping into the air with joy again. "Alright, I finally get to eat with you! Believe it!" Already he had forgotten hat Sakura had told him this some few minutes ago. The words echoed through the entire Hidden Leaf village and people stopped what they were doing to look up where the shout had come from.

"Now what do you want me to do again?" Naruto asked, cocking his head to one side. Sakura brought her fist looping into Naruto's jaw.

"I want you to use your Shadow Clone Jutsu to do this!" Sakura handed Naruto a scroll which contained something she had written herself. Naruto looked over the scroll and a growl escaped his mouth.

"WHY IS IT ALWAYS ABOUT SASUKE?" the boy shrieked. Again, people looked up at the mountains, wondering if what they had heard was an angry howler monkey or the village troublemaker.

Sakura rolled her eyes. "Naruto, listen to me, I-"

Naruto wasn't listening. He had thrown himself on the ground and was throwing a tantrum, kicking and screaming like a toddler who wanted ice cream. "It's Sasuke this and Sasuke that! Every day it's Sasuke, Sasuke, SAAAAASSUKEEEEEE! Does anybody in the whole village speak about anything besides him?"

Sakura kicked him in the side, bringing him back to his senses. "Listen to me Naruto, I want you to do this for me and you'd better do it now!" Remembering what a sucker Naruto was, Sakura smiled as cutely as she could and said "Won't you do it for _me_ Naruto?"

Naruto was on his feet and was already beginning to knead his hands to unleash the chakra. Sakura giggled to herself, knowing that even Sasuke wouldn't be able to resist this. It had taken a lot of nerve to trick Naruto like that, but if it was for Sasuke, then so be it.

The countless bunshins materialized all over the mountain. People could see them spreading over the mountain like ants.

But they weren't in Naruto form…

(6)

Sasuke Uchiha felt collected enough to go back to the academy when his calm was shattered by what was in his opinion the only thing he had ever seen that was more embarrassing then Naruto.

"_That is it. I have had it!"_ Sasuke thought as he tried to comprehend the sight on top of the mountains.

It was Naruto, but not in his physical form. And it wasn't Naruto in his Harem Jutsu either. No, no, this was beyond anything!

Naruto had used his bunshin doubles to transform into clones of Sakura, and they were swarming all over the mountain. Sasuke knew that Naruto wasn't very good at transforming into other people, but Sasuke did not know that Naruto's urge to please Sakura had taken him beyond his limitations for a brief time. That would have been bad enough had it not been for the fact that all of the "Sakura" clones were yelling "Come and see me Sasuke!" at the top of their lungs, and in perfect unison no less. Everyone was now staring raptly at the mountain range. Female students were glaring at Sasuke, believing that Sasuke had finally made up his mind, and male students were beginning to advance on him while rubbing their knuckles, believe Sasuke had somehow intended this to happen.

Ino Yamanaka was sobbing behind him. "Oh Sasuke how could you take her over me? How could you?" Ino was hysterical.

Inside of Sasuke's mind, something snapped. The Uchiha descendent channeled his chakra into his legs and leaped onto the nearest building. He began to leap from building to building, heading towards the mountains.

(7)

Naruto transformed back into himself and panted. That transformation had taken a lot of chakra out of him. "Do you see him Sakura?" he panted, trying desperately to catch his breath.

Sakura positively beamed. "I see him coming Naruto! He's-"

Sakura's smile died a little. Yes, Sasuke was coming, but she could already see that he did not look pleased. But why wouldn't he be? Shouldn't he be happy that she had managed to tell him how she felt about him? Sakura was beginning to have a feeling that this hadn't been the best of ideas after all.

With one more leap, Sasuke stood before them. The Genin's face was as cold as ever, but his eyes were burning with a horrifying wrath. Sakura began to feel nervous. This wasn't normal anger here.

She opened her mouth to say something when Sasuke spoke: "I am to assume this was your doing Sakura?" His voice was as cold as ice.

"Y-yes… But Naruto is the one who did this!" Sakura thrust an accusing finger at Naruto who had finally managed to catch his second wind.

"Me? It was your idea Sakura! You wanted me to turn into you with my Shadow Clone Jutsu to get Sasuke to come up-mmm!"

"Shut up Naruto! You think I wanted you to give him the details?" Sakura yelled as she covered Naruto's mouth with her hand.

Sasuke began to walk towards them, his eyes blazing and furious. He had had enough of Sakura's obsession and Naruto's idiocy. He was going to put a stop to this right now.

"Naruto, get out of here and go back to the academy. Don't argue with me as I am in no mood."

Naruto brandished his kunai at Sasuke. "You listen to me Sasuke, if you're going to hurt Sakura, then I'll-"

"_I guess I'll have to do this the hard way."_ Sasuke sighed. He reached into his pocket and took out… a raw carrot?

"AAAAAAAAHHH, RAW VEGETABLES!" Naruto shrieked. Naruto leaped off of the mountain and fled back to the village, seeming to move in a blur. Apparently, the avoidance of vegetables took precedence over protecting your crush.

And now Sasuke stood on top of the mountain of the Hokage, alone with Sakura.

(8)

Neither one of them spoke; they merely kept staring into each other's eyes. Sakura's eyes were a mixture of fear and excitement, Sasuke's a pool of fury. Sakure tried to come up with something, but she couldn't. Sasuke was not just being his tough guy self, but truly angry. Was this all because she wanted to eat with him and wanted to get his attention as she had so many times in the past? Was that really so much for him to bear?

Sasuke finally spoke. "So you are the one who did this. Did you have fun embarrassing me like this?" His voice lacked any pity or compassion.

Sakura poked her fingers together. "I'm sorry Sasuke. I just wanted to eat with you, thats all. I had Naruto use his jutsu to get your attention. I didn't mean to embarrass you."

Sasuke's eyes narrowed and Sakura flinched. "And by embarrassment I mean that the entire village is now in an uproar about me. Did you enjoy that?"

Sakura could only stammer: "Well I, I didn't mean to… I just wanted to… I just didn't know what I was thinking!"

"Damn right you weren't." Sasuke started to walk towards Sakura and she took a step back. The girl was now genuinely terrified. She tried to leap down onto a ledge sticking out of the mountain but Sasuke snatched her arm, locking it into his steely grip.

"Sasuke please don't be angry! If you want to blame somebody, blame Naruto for listening to me! You know how he is! He can't control himself!" It was a desperate gamble, but it failed.

"Oh no Sakura, I know who is to blame here. And now you and I are going to learn what happens to people who don't think before they act." And before Sakura could protest, Sakura had her over his shoulder like a sack of laundry and was leaping towards the forest.

(9)

When Sasuke finally set Sakura down, they were far away from the ninja academy. This area of the forest was incredibly deep and quite dark. Now and then a bird would twitter, but that was about it. There were no other ninja in this region.

Sakura turned to look at Sasuke and saw that he was dragging a very large, flat rock out beside him. What was he going to do with that? Sakura didn't know, but she had a feeling it wasn't anything pleasant.

Sasuke turned to face her again. "I'll ask again: did you enjoy humiliating me?" When the girl didn't reply, Sasuke said "To have the nerve to pull off a stunt like that you must either be very brave or very dumb, perhaps dumber then Naruto."

That stung Sakura in a way that no other scolding could. All that she could come up with was "I just wanted to eat lunch with you."

A smirk crossed Sasuke's mouth. "I'd think you would have learned by now Sakura. I've put up with you drooling over me all the time, but this is too much. It seems that you're an even bigger loser then Naruto with even less self control."

Sakura's lips quivered at these cruel words. Her inner self was being crushed by a giant anvil with those words written on it. "Sasuke… I'm sorry." Her voice was hitching, trying to hold back the tears which wanted to rush out.

"I don't care how sorry you are. I don't care if you care about me or if you put me before your priorities as a ninja. However going to lengths that even Naruto wouldn't even go to and humiliating me in the process is too much. You are both childlike, and if you are going to act like a child, then I'll deal with you like one."

The tears began to slide down her face. "W… w-what do you mean?" Sakura's voice was barely even a squeak.

"I'm going to deal with you in the most logical way I can think of Sakura." Quick as a snake snapping at its prey, Sasuke grabbed Sakura's arm and laid the pink haired girl over his lap. "I'm going to do something which apparently nobody ever used on you or Naruto!"

"No wait, Sasuke please don't do this!" Sakura begged, now grasping what was about to happen. "I didn't mean to do this, please don't be angry!"

"_CHA! YOU'D BETTER GIVE ME EVERYTHING YOU GOT BITCH! CHA!"_ Sakura's inner self screeched.

Sasuke reached down and flipped up the back of Sakura's uniform robe and then pulled down her shorts, taking her panties along with them. Had Sasuke taken the time, he might have noticed his name had been written all over the white cotton garment over and over in all capital letters. Behind each copy of his name was a big red heart, although if Sasuke did notice this, it might have been even worse for Sakura.

"You'd better learn to mellow out after this Sakura. If not, I may have Naruto watch this."

Sakura finally lost control and began to weep. "Sasuke please, I just couldn't help it!"

"Sure, yeah, like I haven't heard that from everybody else." Sasuke growled, and brought his hand smacking down onto Sakura's tight backside.

Sakura yelped, both in pain and fear. Sasuke was _spanking_ her? This was what she had secretly fantasized about, but had never quite dared try to bring it into reality. It always left her feeling uneasy and thrilled at the same time. But this one had no pleasure in it. It was just filled with pain and a familiar tingling sensation which she knew all too well. Spanking wasn't generally used to discipline children anymore, but Sakura's parents had kept that tradition alive, and they still did. Heck she had only been taken over her mother's knee three weeks ago for throwing Naruto through the wall of her family's house. And no matter how many times she promised she wouldn't cry, she would sob like a baby throughout the whole punishment.

WHACK! Another smack came down. WHACK! There was number three. WHACK! And number four was right there too.

Sasuke didn't say anything. He just kept on smacking Sakura's bottom with all the force in his powerful arms. Sakura was already in tears. Only four swats and already her butt felt as if somebody had held a branding iron on it.

"Sasuke stop this, it huuuuurrts!" Sakura sobbed. She was whining like a little child as the blows came down harder and harder.

Sasuke didn't say anything. WHACK! WHACK! WHACK! Now eight blows had been landed. Sakura's butt had turned pink and was deepening in color.

WHACK! WHACK! WHACK! WHACK! WHACK! WHACK! WHACK! WHACK! Sakura let out a howl of agony as tears and snot ran down her face. Her legs began to kick up and down frantically with each smack.

"_OH YEAH! GIVE IT TO ME SASUKE! I FEEL THE BURN AND IT IS HOT! CHA!"_ The inner Sakura was laughing maniacally, relishing in this pain and glory.

Sasuke kept up a steady series of blows, not uttering a word throughout it all. It was pitifully easy to ignore Sakura's cries. He didn't care if he was hurting her that badly or not. He just wanted her to learn a lesson that wasn't written down on paper.

After what may have been thirty stinging swats, Sasuke stopped and said: "Tell me why you are being punished Sakura."

"_CHA! DON'T INTERRUPT THE MOMENT, DAMN IT! YOU AREN'T MY FRIGGEN' MOTHER!"_ The inner soul began to writhe in fury at the sudden pause.

Sakura was sobbing so heavily that her body heaved and jumped with each gasping breath and moan. "I can't!" she sobbed. "Sasuke I just can't!"

Sasuke brought his palm smacking onto Sakura's ass again, making her howl again. "Answer my question." Sasuke hissed.

"B-b-bec-cause… I couldn't control mys-self…" Sakura croaked.

WHACK! "And what else?"

"That I humiliated you!"

WHACK! WHACK! "One more time Sakura."

Sakura drew in a ragged breath and yelled "I'm sorry for humiliating you and tricking Naruto and doing something like he would!" The tears, which had momentarily stopped, came back in a flood. Sakura began to sob and scream, her voice horse, her face streaked with tears.

Sasuke wrapped his arm around Sakura's waist to keep her from falling off and resuming the punishment. A horrible, steady flow of slaps came down again and again on her bare bottom. The girl's legs kicked wildly and she wailed with every slap. Yet Sasuke would not relent. He had a point to prove, and he was going to do it if it took all day.

"It's almost over Sakura. I hope you get your lesson through your head if you know what's good for you. Next time I might use something else, like a switch." His voice was as cold as ever. Sakura could only nod weakly.

Sasuke raised his hand up high, this time focusing his chakra into his entire arm and hand. Then the final series of blows began.

WHACK! WHACK! WHACK! WHACK! WHACK! WHACK! WHACK! WHACK! WHACK! WHACK! WHACK! WHACK! WHACK! WHACK! WHACK! WHACK! WHACK! WHACK! WHACK! WHACK! WHACK! WHACK! WHACK! WHACK! WHACK! WHACK! WHACK! WHACK! WHACK! WHACK! WHACK! WHACK! WHACK! WHACK! WHACK! WHACK!

"**WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH!**" A long, wail of agony flew out of Sakura's throat. Sasuke bent the girl further over his lap and examined her buttocks. They were both bright, crimson red, like burning coals. Good, she had learned her lesson.

Sasuke let Sakura cry for a half hour straight. Then, at long last, Sakura came back down to gentle weeping and Sasuke began to massage her back in small circles, hoping to calm her down. He wasn't concerned with calming her down because he felt sorry for her. He just didn't want anybody to come running.

"_DON'T BE A CHICKENSHIT SASUKE! RUB ME WHERE YOU SMACKED ME YOU HOTTIE! CHA!"_ Sakura was lucky that her internal self could not let itself be openly known in such a manner. Sasuke wouldn't have put up with that.

Sasuke stood Sakura up, not bothering to dress her. The girl's face was a pitiful mess of snot and tear stains and her cheeks were red. Sakura tried to speak and instead produced a series of coughing sobs. Sasuke held her gaze, not feeling any pity. This was nothing more then logical consequence.

"If you ever do something like this to get my attention again Sakura, I'll use something worse and I'll do it in public." A merciless smirk crossed his face. "And I'll have Naruto watch."

Sakura nodded as best as she could. All the fight had been beaten out of her.

Sasuke jumped to his feet and began to walk away. Just before he disappeared into the woods, he craned his neck around and said "And if I want to be around you, I'll do it of my own accord." He continued into the rich plumage of the forest and was gone.

(10)

Being as careful as she could, Sakura bent down and slowly slipped into her panties, uttering a squawk of pain when the cotton touched her bottom. She reached down again and pulled up her shorts and this time the pain was enough to make her jerk back and fall down, bottom first. Sakura gave a loud scream as her rear end, which was already raw and sore, exploded into a fresh blast of pain. Quick as a flash, the girl jumped to her feet.

"_Sasuke spanked me…"_ Sakura thought to herself. _"He spanked me for what I did like my parents do to me when I do something bad. Was it really that bad?"_

But Sakura knew the answer to that question. She may have known it before this whole affair. What she had done _was_ wrong. Trying to get Sasuke's attention was one thing, but going to a point where she didn't think about how it could affect him was a bit beyond her line. Now she had paid the price, and it was terrible. She began to weep yet again as her ass twitched and throbbed like the veins in Iruka-sensei's head when he was yelling at Naruto.

"I'm sorry Sasuke…" Sakura whispered. "I'm sorry for doing this to you. I just wanted to eat with you…"

Sakura turned around and began to limp back to the village hidden in the leaves. People would ask questions why she was limping and why she wasn't able to sit without crying, but she didn't care right now. She just wanted to be alone until the pain had abated for a little bit.

Her buttocks throbbed horribly. Sakura couldn't take it anymore. Anyway, there wasn't anybody else here at the moment so it wouldn't make a difference. So without a word, she slipped out of her shorts and panties, deciding she would wait for the pain to abate a little until she dressed again.

Sakura sniffled and whispered: "Well, I guess I deserved it. I won't do anything like that again."

Then suddenly there was a yelp, followed by a squirting noise. Sakura spun around.

Naruto was standing there, a look of lust in his eyes, blood spraying out of his nose. "Oh wow Sakura, have you been sunbathing or something, because I've never seen such a bad burn! Do you want me to go get some cream for your skin?"

People hadn't heard Sakura screaming in pain during her spanking, but they had heard her screaming in fury as she chased Naruto through the forest, all the while swinging a kunai at his head and uttering threats that a rogue ninja would be proud of.

THE END

Hope you had fun reading it or whatever. I just hope you got something out of it, regardless of what it was. Ciao.  
-Randall Flagg2000


End file.
